Te amo
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre lastimamos a la persona que amamos? ¿Por qué? ¿alguien podría decírmelo?


Te amo

**Por: Merle-chan**

Trowa y Quatre se encontraban juntos en un parque; Quatre estaba recargado en el hombro de Trowa, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormido, se veía tan dulce así... como un ángel. Trowa lo miró, sonrió y después miró el cielo, iba a llover, pero no se atrevía a despertar al bello ángel que descansaba, aunque, para bien o para mal, Quatre abrió los ojos, volteó hacia Trowa y sonrió, se levantó un poco para poder besar a Trowa que acepto el beso. Quatre miró los bellos ojos de Trowa, reflejaban preocupación, Trowa colocó su mano en la frente de Quatre y lo miró...

-. ¿Te sientes bien? –bajo su mano a los labios de Quatre –tienes fiebre...

-. Estoy bien, no es nada –Quatre le miró y después se recargo de nuevo en su hombro –estoy bien

-. ¿Seguro? –La voz de Trowa comenzó a sonar extraño

-. Si, estoy bien –se incorporó y se puso frente a Trowa –algo esta mal??

-. No –dijo de forma dudosa –por qué lo preguntas

-. Es que te ves un poco extraño, además –Quatre se acercó al rostro de Trowa –me estás mirando como antes

-. ¿Cómo antes? –preguntó Trowa que no entendía muy bien –no sé a que te refieres

-. Me estas mirando fríamente –murmuró Quatre suavemente, se acerco aún mas a Trowa –nunca... me ah gustado que me mires así, me siento...

-. No te estoy mirando con frialdad –la mirada de Trowa se volvió mas fría e inexpresiva – creo que estas alucinando Quatre

-. Tal vez –Quatre no soportó la mirada de Trowa y decidió mirar a otro lado –por qué?

-. ¿Por qué que? –preguntó un poco molesto –Quatre, si no me dices...

-. ¿Por qué siempre que te preocupa algo lo ocultas? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? –los ojos de Quatre estaban llenos de lágrimas.

De pronto pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, por lo que Trowa no pudo saber si lo que se deslizaba por el rostro de Quatre eran lágrimas o eran gotas de la lluvia que cada vez iba tornándose mas fuerte. Trowa se levanto y beso a Quatre en los labios, abrazándolo por la cintura...

-. Te amo Trowa... –le dijo Quatre al separarse

-. Quatre... –la mirada de Trowa cambió de ser fría a ser una mirada de ternura, volvió a ver a Quatre, seco las lágrimas que había en su rostro y soltó la cintura de Quatre –perdóname... Adiós Quatre

-. Trowa... –Quatre comenzó a sollozar

Trowa se dio la vuelta y camino bajo la fuerte lluvia, mientras escuchaba la voz de Quatre... la dulce voz de su dulce ángel, con ese tono tan triste, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras derramaba lágrimas. Trowa tocó su rostro, las lágrimas que contuvo estando frente a Quatre lo comenzaban a traicionar, y se decía a sí mismo:

-. Yo también... Te amo Quatre –se secó las lágrimas con la mano –¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre lastimamos a la persona que amamos? ¿Por qué? ¿alguien podría decírmelo? –se comenzó a preguntar tratando de ignorar el dolor y esos recuerdos tan dulces y esa voz que le decía que regresará a donde estaba Quatre.

Pero como la mayoría de las personas Trowa ignoró esa voz quedándose con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Quatre... el recuerdo de esa mañana quedaría siempre en su memoria, como el momento mas feliz de su vida, la mañana siguiente a la noche en la que se habían unido mas, tal vez por eso  era tan doloroso dejar a ese ángel

-. Buenos días Trowa –susurró Quatre al sentir las manos de Trowa en su cintura y los labios del chico en su cuello –que horas son??

-. Las 7:30, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Trowa e acercó mas a Quatre (si es que era posible)

-. Mmm... por nada –se volteó a Trowa y lo beso en los labios –hoy no quisiera salir de la cama

-. Yo tampoco –Trowa volvió a cerrar los ojos y sonrió, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con Quatre

-. Te amo Trowa –murmuró Quatre antes de volver a dormirse

-. Yo también te amo –respondió y volvió a dormir

FIN 

****************************************************  
_Notas: T-T pobrecito de mi Quatre, no sé porque últimamente me da por escribir historias tristes, no sé, aunque no creo que les parezca triste, dramático si, pero triste... Mmm... no sé, ¿Me podrían dar su opinión? Bueno, me inspire en una triste canción y en algo que leí no me acuerdo donde, solo me acuerdo que casi me hace llorar O_O si, se acerca el fin del mundo!!!!! (es broma, no se vayan a los refugios)._**

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!****_


End file.
